1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a product information management system and a product information management method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-217426 teaches a distribution management system that applies tag devices recording the product temperature and time to individual products that are shipped, and has a gate terminal device that issues a warning if a deterioration flag is set in the data received by the gate terminal device from the tag device.
With the technology taught in JP-A-2004-217426 the information recorded in the tag device is used only in the distribution process. More particularly, the consumer cannot use the information, and the information cannot be used effectively.